Everywhere I Go
by thewitchyminx
Summary: Interconnecting one-shots between Bonnie Bennett and Dean Winchester.
1. First Impressions

A/N: This will be a series of interconnecting one-shots between Bonnie and Dean. This one takes place during TVD 1x07 Haunted & SPN 1x20 Dead Man's Blood. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett rushed to her Grandmother's house, scared of what happened. Damon Salvatore tried to take off the amulet her best friend Caroline gave her as a part of her Halloween costume. It ended up burning his hand. She ran away, afraid. Bonnie remembered that over the weekend with her Grams, she wanted to get to the fun part of practicing magic instead of talking about the history of it, when Grams remarked that it isn't meant to be fun.<p>

Bonnie was starting to believe her.

She ran down the sidewalk, all the way to the front door, bursting through. Shelia Bennett was enjoying a nice cup of warm tea while reading a book with a stack of other books spread throughout a table when she heard her granddaughter, Bonnie, come through the door.

"What happened to you?" Shelia asked, worried for her.

"I did something." Bonnie told her Grams, frantically. "I don't know. It came from my necklace."

Seeing the amulet, Shelia raised her eyes to Bonnie's face. "Where did you get that?"

"It's a part of my costume. It's a piece of junk!"

"That piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches in our family." Shelia told her as she went to her bookcase, searching for the right book. She saw the book and pulled it out. "Let me show you." They went over to the table. Shelia found the picture she was looking for. "There she is. Emily Bennett, your great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace."

Before Bonnie could say a word to her grams, a gruff voice interrupted.

"This is a mighty good pie, Miss Shelia."

Bonnie looked over to see a man holding a plate with a half-eaten piece of her grandmother's homemade pie in his hands. She gave him a once over, deciding very quickly he was a hot in the gruff-yet-had-a-pretty-face way. Bonnie could tell that he knew it too. From the henley shirt to the jeans and biker boots, Bonnie thought he was sex on legs. Even the way he held himself, he was not one to be trifled with.

"I'm glad you like it. Bonnie, this is Dean Winchester. I'm letting him and his brother, Sam, stay for the night. Dean, this is my granddaughter Bonnie."

Dean held out his hand to Bonnie. She took it, confused to why would her Grams be letting random people stay the night. "Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"Likewise, Dean." Bonnie turned back to her Grams. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. It's been a long night. We'll talk about the whole—" Bonnie looked back the Dean. "—um... thing tomorrow. Night, Grams. It was nice to meet you, Dean." With that, Bonnie went up to the room she usually stayed in at her Gram's and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the table talking to Shelia about the hunter that died. When Sam told him about the recent death of Daniel Elkins in Colorado, Dean had recognized the name from their father's journal. They found an entry of the hunter with another name listed right beside it, Shelia Bennett. They decided to check it out. The journal also said that Shelia Bennett was in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Sam and Dean were near where Shelia Bennett lived and figured since it was on the way, they could stop and talk to her.<p>

As soon as Shelia opened the door, she knew they were John Winchester's boys. They asked about Daniel Elkins and why their father would want her help. She informed them she was a witch. Before they had time to reach for their weapons, she told them she was a different type of witch they were used to. A servant of nature. Shelia then told them that John wanted her to do a location spell, but she wasn't able too. By then it was late, so she told them they could stay the night.

Shelia fixed Sam and Dean a homemade meal which Dean thought was delicious. Sam decided to go to bed early, while Dean stayed up. He was eating some of the best pie he'd ever ate when he decided to give his compliments to the chef. As he thanked Shelia, Dean saw a very beautiful girl standing next to her.

Shelia introduced the girl—Bonnie—as her granddaughter.

Damn.

He noticed when Bonnie excused herself that something had happened and was clearly bothering her. Dean sat down with Miss Shelia to talk more. He might have also been trying to get certain thoughts of Bonnie to leave.

Bad thoughts go away.

Suddenly something occurred to Dean. "Is Bonnie a witch too?"

"She's learning about her magic, yes. Is there a reason you are so interested in my granddaughter?" Shelia gave Dean a stern look.

Son of a bitch!

"Just wondering." Dean responded quickly. A bit too quick. "Uh, do you know what my dad wanted you to locate?"

Shelia gave him another look. A look that told him he wasn't fooling her. "That's something you should take up with your father. All I can say was that he was interested in a special gun. Now, you should get some rest."

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie groggily woke up to her Grams sitting on her bed. She was also holding a basket of feathers. Bonnie sat up, wondering what was going on. Without saying a word, her Grams dumped the feathers on a bed.<p>

Finally, Bonnie broke the silence. "What's going on?"

"I've decided to show you the fun stuff. You know the history of our family. You know how serious it can be, like with Damon Salvatore last night. Well, being a witch also has perks. Now, the windows are closed and the air conditioner isn't on. Watch and learn."

Bonnie did watch, in amazement, as her Grams closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began to float the feathers. Eagerly, Bonnie asked her how to do it. It took awhile, but Bonnie learned how to float feathers. She felt ecstatic. It was impossible to most, but Bonnie Bennett was a witch.

"Now that you know how to do that, why don't you get some breakfast? I made pancakes, toast, and bacon. I also got some bagels, if you want that. You should get down there before Dean. From what I could tell from last night, that boy has some appetite." Grams gave Bonnie a hug before going downstairs.

Bonnie changed out of her pajamas before walking out into the hallway. As she walked past the bathroom door, it opened with Dean—clad only in a towel—walking out.

"Bonnie." Dean greeted with a smile when he noticed her walking past him. He smirked cockily as he saw Bonnie sneak a look at his body.

"Dean. Hi. I was just going to get some breakfast. You?"

"Had to shower. I'll be down in a few to get something to eat though."

"Cool. Well, I should let you get dressed." Bonnie continued her way to the kitchen, thinking about Dean along the way. She couldn't wait to tell Caroline and Elena about the eye candy that stayed the night. She made it to the kitchen to see someone—most likely Dean's brother Sam—on his laptop while eating a small stack of pancakes.

Bonnie got a plate and started to load it up with food.

"Hey," Sam said, noticing her come in. "I'm Sam. You must be Bonnie, Miss Shelia's granddaughter.

"Yep, that's me." Bonnie admitted, sitting down across from Sam. Bonnie began to eat, not looking up when she heard Dean come in.

Dean hummed a classic rock tune as he piled food onto a plate. He was about to sit next to Bonnie, but saw Shelia walking in. Dean swiftly sat next to his little brother, who watched what happened. Sam smiled and shook his head, but didn't comment.

They all ate breakfast, making small talk here and there. Bonnie finished eating first, getting up to put her plate in the sink. She mentioned to her Grams she had cheer practice with Caroline.

"You're a cheerleader, huh?" Dean blurted, in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Bonnie asked, a little confused. She wasn't sure if Dean was flirting or not.

Sam nudged Dean under the table, looking at him as if he was insane. "Yeah, Dean. Is it a problem?"

"What? No, no. Of course not." Dean backtracked at the looks both Shelia and Sam were giving him. Each with a different reason.

"Right. Well, I should be getting ready." Bonnie said, leaving the room.

Shelia gave another look at Dean before leaving the room as well, not saying a word.

"Dude, no." Sam spoke, when he was sure neither of the Bennett women could hear him.

"Dude, yes." Dean countered.

"Miss Shelia will kill you. No, she'll put a curse on you. She's a witch."

"And?"

"Besides, we have to get going." Sam reminded, closing his laptop.

* * *

><p>"You leavin'?" Grams asked, leaning against the doorframe.<p>

"Yeah, I have school." Bonnie told her, folding up some clothes and shoving into a bag. "Besides, Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much."

"Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju."

"He's right." Bonnie smiled, about to put away the crystal necklace from Halloween into the bag.

"He's always right, that's his other problem." Grams remarked. She gestured to the necklace, stopping Bonnie. "Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that."

"I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me."

"Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours."

"Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?"

"Because it didn't find me. It found you. Protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody."

"Fine." Bonnie conceded. "I just wish it was prettier."

"Hmm. Also, don't be working to hard on that crush now." Shelia told her granddaughter, with a knowing gaze.

Bonnie didn't respond, simply giving her Grams a hug before leaving for school. On her way out the door she waved to Dean and Sam, who were putting bags in an old, but well card for, black Impala.

She wondered if she would ever see them again.

* * *

>AN: Until next time. 


	2. Gods & Monsters

A/N: So I figured that it has been to long and I should finish the next one-shot to this. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd—there might be some mistakes. Takes place before TVD 1x19 Miss Mystic Falls & SPN 2x15 Tall Tales.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was miserable. Her Grams was dead, thanks to a stupid tomb spell. It was her fault, she should have known better. <em>That's what you get for trusting vampires.<em>

Lost in despair, Bonnie had begged her father to let her stay with her older cousin Olivia in Springfield, Ohio. Olivia was a college student that was more than happy with Bonnie staying with her while Bonnie was grieving the loss of Grams.

After a week of Olivia trying to comfort her, Bonnie was still just as miserable. It was too much for her. She didn't want to be happy, she wanted to wallow without everyone bothering her. That didn't stop her friends from calling her. The only one Bonnie ever responded to was Caroline. Bonnie knew if she ignored Caroline for too long, the blonde would search for her, getting her mom the Sheriff to help.

It was a Friday so Olivia was going to spend the night at her boyfriend's house. She made sure Bonnie had some money for a pizza, gave her cousin that was moping on the couch a pitying look, then turned and left for the night.

* * *

><p>It had been around two hours since Olivia had left. Bonnie moved off the couch, stretching her arms. She decided to go for a walk, thinking it a way for her to clear her head of thoughts of her Grams. She was cautious, being in a unfamiliar town. There was also strange things that had been happening in the town lately. Apparently, a professor had fell from the window of his office, which according to some of Olivia's friends has been haunted for thirty years by a student that killed herself after having an affair with her professor. Then a pledge master claimed that he had been abducted by aliens.<p>

Bonnie walked aimlessly, not sure where she was going. She vaguely noticed she was passing a bar. She walked past the cars parked at the bar, stopping when one caught her eye. It was a black 1969 Chevy Impala that was well taken care of. Something about that car was familiar to her. She put her hand on the hood, gliding over the sleek surface.

"Hey, Hey!" A gruff voice called out. Bonnie turned, it was Dean Winchester. He was wearing a suit too. Dean studied her, realizing who she was. "_Bonnie?_ Miss Shelia's granddaughter?"

"Yeah, that's me." Bonnie smiled at him, trying not to cry. Every time she heard someone mention Grams, Bonnie felt guilt rack through her.

Seeing that Bonnie's smile looked broken, Dean sat on the hood of the Impala. He patted the spot next to him, deciding since he knew her that he could trust her with his beloved car. At least sitting on the hood of the car. He barely trusted his brother with the Impala.

He watched her take a seat, wondering what was bothering her. He also wondered why she was in Ohio instead of Virginia. Taking a minute to study her, he then asked her, "What are you doing all the way here? Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls?"

"My... Grams died."

"What?" Dean almost shouted. "How did it happen?"

"Heart attack."

"Oh, so it wasn't... you know."

Bonnie sharply looked to Dean. _Did he know the truth?_ Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she asked, "How exactly did you know my Grams?"

"Uh..." Dean ducked his head, not sure how to answer. He remembered that Shelia had told him Bonnie was learning about witchcraft—good witchcraft, so he decided to be straightforward. "She knew my dad. He was a hunter."

"A hunter?" Bonnie asked, confused. _What would hunting animals have to do with anything?_

"It uh... doesn't mean what you think. You see, me and my brother hunt supernatural beings that kill people. Just like my dad did." Dean let out a deep sigh, thinking about his dad. Then he turned to look at Bonnie adding, "Don't worry, Miss Shelia said something about you and her being _servants of nature_, so you're off the hook."

Dean went on to explain the basics of being a hunter and the jobs they did, even telling her they were on a case in this town. Bonnie took everything Dean told her in stride, eventually asking, "So that's why you wanted to know how my Grams died? To make sure it wasn't a monster you had to hunt?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but it was a heart attack so—"

"It was vampires!" Bonnie blurted. Her eyes widened at the realization of her words, as did Dean's, so she quickly added, "I mean, not vampires exactly. Her heart did give out, but it was because we did a spell vampires had us do."

Dean listened to Bonnie as she told him exactly how her Grams died. By the end, tears were silently streaming down her face. Dean wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her. Dean had half a mind to quit the hunt he was on to gank the vamps in Mystic Falls.

They stayed like that for a while, Dean trying to make some small talk with Bonnie. She mentioned how she blamed the vampires Stefan and Damon for what happened, but Dean could see the guilt she held herself. He recognized the look from the many he saw in the mirror when he thought of what happened with his dad.

Bonnie started to rest her head on Dean's shoulder, getting drowsy from the emotional tears that had sprung up. The pair sat like that, Bonnie's eyes drooping until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of the bar, wondering what was taking Dean so long. He saw Dean with his arm wrapped around some girl on the hood of the Impala, while her head on Dean's shoulder. <em>Typical of his brother.<em>

Dean looked up to see his brother rolling his eyes. Sam started to give Dean a bitch face—as Dean liked to call it—before he recognized who the girl was. "Is that Miss Shelia's granddaughter?"

"Clearly." Dean drawled out, rolling his eyes.

Sam glared, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean easily shot back. Bonnie shifted in Dean's arm, snuggling closer to Dean. Not wanting to wake her up, Dean whispered to Sam, "Let's head back to the motel."

Sam gestured to Bonnie. "What about her?"

"She's coming with us. I'm not just gonna leave her here. Get the backseat door."

The boys managed to quietly put Bonnie in the car and drive to the motel, which was saying something considering the rumble of the Impala's engine and how the doors squeaked whenever someone opened them.

Dean sat Bonnie on his bed, tucking her in with the blankets. He walked over to Sam, standing next to him by the small kitchenette in the room. "You call Bobby?"

"Yep." Sam answered, shortly.

"And?" Dean prompted, wanting Sam to hurry the hell up and just tell him.

"He'll be here sometime tomorrow." Sam headed for his bed, turning to look back at Dean. "I'm gonna get some shut eye."

Dean look over to his bed, watching as Bonnie turned over to her stomach. With a sigh, Dean moved to the couch.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie awoke to Dean quite loudly shutting the door of the hotel room. She was disoriented, not realizing where she was at first. She blinked sleep from her eyes as Sam looked up from his book, nodding to Dean before looking back down at his book.<p>

Dean strode up to Sam, a stern glint in his eyes. "You think this is funny?"

"It depends." Sam responded, glancing back up at his brother. "What?"

Bonnie frowned, having a feeling that a sibling argument—much like ones Elena and her younger brother Jeremy typically have—was about to happen.

Dean began to mockingly mumble at Sam, finally snapping, "The car!"

Sam shrugged. "What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires. You're gonna bend the rims!" Dean said, using his right arm for emphasis.

Sam shut the book he was reading, straightening up in the chair he was sitting in to face Dean. "Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a silver money clip with SW engraved onto it, holding it up for everyone to see. "Huh. Then how'd I find this?"

Sam patted his pocket, standing. Bonnie slowly pulled the blanket on her off, trying to be silent. While her Grams had seemed to trust them—and Dean was a nice shoulder to cry on—Bonnie didn't fully know these two. If their confrontation got violent fast, which it might seeing as they hunted the supernatural for a living, Bonnie wanted to make a quick getaway.

Sam reached his arm for the money clip. "Hey, give me back my money."

"Oh, no, no." Dean huffed, not amused. "Consider it reparations. For, uh, emotional trauma."

Dean turned, taking off his jacket, tossing it on the bed Bonnie was sitting on.

"Yeah, very funny. Now, give it back." Sam spoke, reaching for his money.

"No." Dean said, blocking Sam from getting it.

Sam sighed, frustrated. "Dean, I have had it up to here with you."

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean answered, raising his voice.

Bonnie watched at Sam reached for the money again, only for Dean to move his arm away so Sam couldn't. Sam sighed, grabbing at Dean again. They scuffled a bit, causing Sam to tackle Dean onto the bed. Bonnie jumped up, getting out of the way.

"Get off me!" Dean complained.

"Give it back!" Sam countered.

The boys continued to struggle, causing Bonnie to speak up. "Listen... I'm going to just go. It was nice to see you again, but you two clearly are in the middle of something."

Bonnie walked to the room's front door, only to be stopped by Dean. Sam was slouched on the bed, fixing his hair.

"Wait, wait. I can't drive you," Dean said, giving a glare to Sam. "But at least let me walk you back to where you're staying."

* * *

><p>Bonnie stopped as Dean an her reached the front porch of Olivia's home. Olivia wasn't back from her boyfriend's house yet, so if Bonnie was lucky no one would be the wiser she spent the night at some hotel with two guys she barely knew. Like that would go over well if anyone found out.<p>

"Here," Dean suddenly spoke, handing Bonnie a card with a two or three number written on it. "There are the numbers to some phones I use. If you're ever in trouble or that vamp problem in Mystic Falls gets to be too much. Give me a call."

Bonnie smiled softly, touched by the gesture. "Thanks, I will."

* * *

><p>AN: As of now, I'll be working on an update for either Hangover and/or The Consequence then move onto Jaded Fury's update while trying to continue with the Delving Into The Devil Within drabbles. If I'm lucky. Writing is hard.


End file.
